Fate of Courage
by Noah is Potato
Summary: Beaten and battered in the final battle against Ganondorf, Link uses the last of his strength to throw himself and the Evil King into a portal leading away from Hyrule. Meanwhile at Hogwarts Harry Potter enjoys the beginning of the year feast, up until a green-clad boy falls right into his pudding. Takes place during Prisoner of Azkaban, and Twilight Princess.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings in this story are owned by J.K Rowling or Nintendo. I make no claim to anything but my own ideas. Please support the official content of both the Harry Potter and Legend of Zelda franchises.**

 **Chapter 1: Call of Lightning.  
**

"An impressive looking blade, but nothing more."

Link narrowed his eyes as he dismounted from Epona. He held out his hand behind him to signal to the princess to stay where she did. In front of him the Dark Lord Ganondorf unsheathed his blade, grinning down at the Hero of Legend. "Would you hear my desire?" He asked, as he started walking towards the Hero. "To take this foul blade and use it to blot out the light forever."

He came to a stop, a smirk of arrogance and hate on his lips. Link drew the Master Sword and his shield, as he matched the Dark Lord's gaze. He prepared himself for what he hoped would be the final battle, his bones weary and his heart aching. It didn't show, but he was reaching his limit fighting Ganondorf. After storming Hyrule Castle, fighting a 'Puppet Zelda', Ganondorf's beast form, losing Midna, and then chasing Ganondorf across Hyrule field on horseback with the princess, Link was certain he had only one more fight left in him.

He didn't look around when he heard Epona's whiny and the Princess Zelda's gasp of surprised. He was sealed off from them by a wall of Twilight, un-doubtfully Ganondorf's doing. Ganondorf held his sword to the side, getting into a fighting pose, and for a moment, the only sound heard on Hyrule Field was the billowing wind.

Lightning cracked the sky, and thunder roared behind it as both Link and Ganon charged forward, fully intending on ending the other. With a yell Link jumped in the air, and a clash of steel was head as the Master Sword and the Evil Blade met. The Dark Lord towered over the Hero clad in green, as they struggled to push the other back. Despite the height difference though, Link was not budging as he pushed forward with his blade, gritting his teeth and staring into Ganondorf's hate filled eyes.

With another 'hyah', Link pushed him back, and as Ganondorf stumbled Link pressed the advantage, switching between slicing with his sword, and bashing with his shield. Ganondorf, unfortunately, was quick to recover and only took a few blows before swiping with his hand. Thankfully Link had a keen eye, and back-flipped away from the blow.

Ganondorf closed the space between them, swinging down his sword at Link. The Hero deflected it off his shield, his bones shaking beneath the power behind the blow. Link followed up with a slice at Ganondorf, and the Dark lord didn't even try to avoid of block it. He took the attack but did not let it faze him as he brought his massive blade down on Link again. Link took a step back, grunting, but continued to attack as well.

It continued like this for 30 seconds, Ganondorf ignoring Link's attacks and pounding on his shield, and Link feeling his strength fail him, blow by blow. As the larger man brought down his blade again, Link rolled out of the way, and then took several small jumps back. He was breathing heavily, drenched in sweat, and he was shaking ever so slightly. Ganondorf gave a slow turn as he smirked at the young man. Link clenched his teeth, and then threw his shield to the side, gripping the Master Sword with both hands.

The sword was becoming too heavy to wield with just one hand, and even with two his weary arms could barely hold it steady. Ganondorf chuckled, staring down at his opponent. The wind making his cape and Link's hat billow violently. The storm raged alongside them, unlike the battle however, the storm only began to build in strength.

"What is the matter little hero? Getting tired?" Link narrowed his eyes and charged the Goliath. The first slice went diagonally down Ganondorf's chest, but besides a small grunt of pain, he once again ignored the blow. With a yell Link brought his sword in a horizontal arc that was deflected by Ganondorfs blade. Before Link could react the Dark Lord brought his fist back, and slammed it into Link's face.

Link did not so much collapsed, but more rocketed into the ground. He heard Zelda's scream and Ganondorf's laugh, and he struggled to get up but was met with a foot to his gut. He was lifted off the ground and collided with the wall of twilight. Again, Link struggled to get up, proud that he at least still had hold of the Master Sword, and he used the wall as leveraged. He looked past the transparency of it and saw the Princess there, tears streaming down her face, pounding against the barrier.

It wasn't a pleasant scene, but for some reason it brought a smile to Link's face. He placed a hand on the wall, trying to soothe the Princess, when suddenly he was grabbed forcibly by his neck and was lifted up to greet the smirking face of Ganondorf.

"Oh little Hero. How broken you look."

Link growled, or at least he tried to, it came out more as ragged breathing. Thankfully his vibrant blue eyes conveyed the message of his hate. Ganondorf frowned as he stared into them.

"Broken you are not though." He said with distaste as he threw link across the battlefield. Link landed on the ground with grunts of pain, and rolled twice before resting on his side. "I will admit, you are more formidable then I first believed." Ganondorf bellowed, as he walked to Link's crumpled form. "Not only did you best me on horseback, but you and your little imp took back Zelda from my control, and defeated me in my twilight beast form." He rolled Link onto his back with his foot, and glared down at him.

"Even now with your broken body you still manage to not only cling to your worthless sword, and stare at me with defiance and hate." Ganondorf brought his foot on the hand that was still holding the Master Sword, and grinded his heel against it. Link grunted in pain, and his body had spasms, but he never screamed. And his piercing blue eyes never looked away.

"I find that I am becoming to respect you despite myself." Ganondorf chuckled as he bent down and picked up Link by his throat. Link gasped, and with his free right hand gripped at Ganondorf's massive arm. "To show my respect, Hero, I will not kill you. I will give you the same kindness that was given me."

Ganondorf brought Link's face inches from his, Blue eyes meeting Orange eyes. All laughter and arrogance was gone from Ganondorf's face as he spoke in a low voice. "Death would be a comfort.. Instead I shall banish you like I was banished. I will banish you to a place of agony and pain. Your screams will echo across the cracks of reality and will haunt children's nightmare. _THAT_ , is the kindness I give to you."

Ganondorf reached out with his free hand, and let out a yell. His yell turned into a howl of hatred, and on the back of his hand the Triforce of Power shone. The storm above began to swirl and reach out, attempting to touch the duo as the wind picked up speed and magic filled the air. Link struggled against the Demon King, but his grip was too tight. Ganondorf's howl became a roar and soon, the storm touched his fingertips.

Silence came over Ganondorf, and even the storm was subdued. Link thought he heard mumbling in the direction of the princess Zelda, but he was to focused on the wickedness in Ganondorf's face. The King of Evil looked at Link with a twisted smile, and spoke softly.

"The Princess and her gods can not save you, no matter how hard she prays. I am the only god left in Hyrule now."

And with those words a powerful beam of magic erupted out of his outstretched hand, and before the two a swirling vortex or storm clouds and lightning stared at it in awe and horror, and Ganondorf laughed. Suddenly Link was dropped to the ground in front of it, and Ganondorf towered before him.

"I will fling you into this plane of suffering. But before that, little Hero, I will take the only thing that makes you more than a speck of dust in my eye. I will take your Triforce piece, and with it subjugate not just Hyrule, but the entire world."

Link growled up at Ganondorf. There was no way that would happen. He may be broken and beaten, but he would still fight. He would not let Midna's death be for nothing. He would not let this beast hurt the ones he loved. He refused. So as Ganondorf raised his hand to summon the Triforce of Courage from his body, Link made a decision, and drew all of his remaining strength.

With a yell of fury Link lept to his feet, gripping the Master sword with both hands as tight as he could. Ganondorf's face changed to shock, to outrage, to pain as Link brought the sword upon the Dark King of Evil and severed his arm from his body. The arm dropped to the ground with a heavy thud, and Ganondorf howled in pain and rage, but Link was still on the move.

He darted behind the larger man, Wrapped his arms around him, gritted his teeth and began to push. Ganondorf was screaming in rage but step by step, the two got closer to the vortex. This was it, this was the only way to save this land. This was his last and only chance. Just a few more steps….

"LINK!"

The call cut through his thoughts, and he looked and saw Princess Zelda running towards him, the wall of twilight having been dissolved. He looked at her and saw the fear and worry, but despite that there was still a royal demeanor about her. A sense of greatness and authority. Link smiled as she came to a stop, gazing at him. Just one more step.

"Goodbye."

And with that one, soft word, Link propelled himself and the one-armed King of Evil into the lightning vortex.

 **September 1** **st** **, 1993**

Harry Potter was finally starting to enjoy himself today. Headmaster Dumbledore had just given his start-of-the-year speech, and beckoned everyone to partake in the excellent feast sitting in front of him. As the Boy-Who-Lived began to eat like he had been starved his entire life (which was not far off from the truth) he finally began to forget about the events that happened on the train with the Dementors.

"Harry, please slow down, people might mistake you for Ron." Hermione spoke next to him, getting a smile out of him and a glare from Ron, whose face was covered in food and was taking a bite from his third chicken leg. Harry resumed eating, but taking it a bit slower.

He was happy to begin his third year at Hogwarts, even with the Dementors here. The summer had been horrible as it usually was, and he was delighted to be back with Ron and Hermione. His other friends were also a welcomed sight of course, and he listened in as Seamus and Dean began to talk about quiditch.

He joined in, along with Ron, Fred and George, and it was looking to be a great night. Even Hermione tried to add to the conversation, despite her lack of excitement for the sport. However one thing you should know about Harry Potter is that trouble always finds him when he starts to enjoy himself. He rarely has to look, and in fact he rarely does. Usually it just falls onto his lap the second he starts to feel content. In this instant however, it fell not onto his lap, but his pudding he was about to eat.

Dumbledore felt it happening before it did. He was in the middle of a delightful conversation with Minerva when rogue magic surged into the Great Hall. The wards should have prevented this, but it was powerful and terrible magic, and as he stood, about to evacuate the Hall, a swirling portal of lightning appeared high above the Gryffindor table. The rest of the teachers stood quickly upon seeing it, (The table almost being knocked over by Hagrid's massive form) and many of the students let out yells of shock, confusion, and fear.

From the portal a sound of feral and primal rage echoed, and following it a boy clad in green dropped right onto the food of Harry Potter. Harry and those around him gave a yell of surprise and jumped/fell from their seats. As quickly as they had made room for the limp figure, the students surged forward, and even those from other houses leapt from their seats to gaze at the form of the mysterious stranger.

The students whispered excitedly about themselves, as Hermione helps Harry and Ron up from the ground. Harry brushes himself of and stares at the young boy laying on the table. He looked to be around his age, and seemed to be wearing cloths made for an adult. The cloths in questioned seemed ripped and covered in dry blood in some areas, and his face seemed to have been punched by a troll.

Hermione gasped as she saw the state of the boy, and clunged to Harry, as Ron gave a low whistle. "Bloody hell." He muttered, at the same time as Hermione whispering. "Is… is he alive?"

Harry stared at the crumpled form trying to figure out just that. From the bagginess of the over-sized cloths, and from the Distance he was at, Harry couldn't tell if he was breathing. He scanned the body looking for signs of life, and his eyes were drawn to the boy's left hand. It was hanging off the table, a glove had fallen to the floor and his hand was bare, showing off a mark of three triangles, one of which was glowing faintly.

"Guys, look at his hand." Harry said, directing his friends gaze to the glowing triangle. "What is that?" Hermione wondered out loud, as Harry unconsciously raised a hand to his forehead, gently touching his scar. Before they could wonder more about the mark on his hand, the crowd of students were parted as Percy and the other head boys and girls attempted crowd control for Dumbledore and the rest of the professors.

The Headmaster went straight to the boy, rolling him over onto his back and checking to make sure he was sure breathing. And as Harry was watching, he could have sworn Dumbledore had just for a moment, stared in confusion at the glowing mark on his hand, before continuing making sure he was all right.

The four head of houses gathered around the Headmaster as he leaned in and whispered something to them. Harry strained to hear but couldn't over the hundreds of students around him. Dumbledore then stood up straight, and pointed his wand at the boy. He and all his belonging began to float into the air, and the Headmaster rushed out of the Grand Hall with him floating in tow.

The Head of houses began calling for orders, and instructing their respective Headboys and Headgirls to lead the other students to their common rooms. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the students were escorted out, and the Trio followed Percy as he puffed up his chest and tried to sound important to the rest of the Gryfindors.

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry heard him mutter something about Percy being a 'prat', and after being given their new password (Fortuna Major) they began to head to their dorms. Harry and Ron said a quick goodbye to Hermione, who was now even more upset because they didn't get a chance to congratulate Hagrid after the feast, and the two boys headed to their rooms and found their beds.

The second Harry sat down got to his bed Seamus and Dean were suddenly on him, asking a barrage of questions about the strange boy who had landed in front of him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Why do you think I know anything?" Harry asked, cutting the two other boys off from their questions. The two looked at each other then back at Harry with a strange 'oh come on' look that made Harry feel a bit angry. "Whats with that look!?"

"Harry, come on this has to involve you somehow." Dean said.

"Why?" Harry asked in both a frustrated and confused way.

"Well, Harry, you have to admit that in the past two years at Hogwarts, whenever something strange happened you were usually the cause." Nevile said, as Dean and Seamus gave him another 'look'. "And he did fall right in front of _you_." Ron gave a chuckle at that and Harry let out a frustrated snort.

"Well I don't know anything about this okay? Now please I need to get ready for bed."

The two boys let it go, resolved to ask him more about it in the morning, and all of the third years began to do exactly what Harry did. One by one they crawled into their beds, and fell asleep. Harry was the last one, and that night he had a dream that he was a green fairy that liked to get in wrestling matches with pudding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings in this story are owned by J.K Rowling or Nintendo. I make no claim to anything but my own ideas. Please support the official content of both the Harry Potter and Legend of Zelda franchises.**

 **Chapter 2: The Morning After.**

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who was trying to entertain the Slytherin table by doing impersonations of what the three assumed to be Harry fainting at the sight of a Dementor. Fortunately, the only ones at the Slytherin table who seemed to be amused by it were Draco's friends, as the rest were talking excitedly about something else, and could not be bothered with making fun of Harry for once.

Seeing Draco's dejected face made Harry feel good about the day, and he went and sat down at the Gryffindor table by Fred and George. He quickly noticed it wasn't just the Slytherin table who seemed excited about something, but it was the Gryffindor table as well. In fact, all of the Great Hall was particularly abuzz today. "What's going on?" Harry asked as George passed him the new schedule for third years.

"Everyone is trying to guess who the green kid who fell in your food last night is." George answered casually. "The most popular theory right now is that he is a time-traveling hippogriff knight, but me and Fred here are partial to the Harry's long-lost twin brother theory."

Ron gave a snort of laughter as he sat on the other side of George, and Harry made a face of startled confusion. "Wait my what?"

"Yeah Harry, didn't you know?" Fred jumped in. "You were born a twin, like George and I here, but your parents feared You-Know-Who would hurt you both so they sent far away him. He was raised by a duke of some small foreign country and has recently found out about his heritage, practiced some forbidden magic to find you."

"That can't be what people actually think, can it?" Harry asked, unsure if he should find this hilarious, frustrating, or ridiculous.

"Well it is a small theory, but we don't fault it for its charm." Fred replied as Ron continued to laugh. Harry looked around and did indeed some people looking in his general direction. "Don't let it get to you Harry. Hogwarts is full of easy excitable morons." Hermione said as she examined their new schedule. "Oh good! We have new subjects today" She said happily, more to herself than anyone else.

"Hermione." Ron said, frowning as he looked over her shoulder. "They messed up your schedule. Look, they got you down for about ten subjects a day."

Harry turned his attention away from his two friends, and piled on some sausages and fried tomatoes to his plate. "Well whether he is my twin or not I can't wait to shake his hand when he wakes up. Thanks to his surprise arrival Malfoy doesn't have as big of an audience for his little show."

Fred and George looked over just in time to see Malfoy do another fainting act just to be ignored by almost everyone. "The little git. That's what he deserves. He wasn't so cocky when the dementors came down our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself." Fred answered, as he took a bite of his sausage. "I wouldn't worry about it, even without Harry. No one else blames you, dementors are awful things. They freeze your insides."

"Yeah but you didn't pass out. Nobody else did." Harry grumbled, casting his eyes downward. Even if no one was paying attention to Malfoy, even talking about it made him burn with embarrassment. Fred and George were about to add to the conversation when Hagrid entered the Great hall wearing his long moleskin coat and absently swinging a dead polerat in one massive hand. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran quickly to him. Hermione attempted to wrap her arms around his massive body in a hug, as well as avoiding the dead polerat.

"Oh Hagrid, we didn't get a chance to tell you congratulations last night!" Hermione said as she took a few steps back to smile up at him. "We are so happy for you." Hagrid beamed down at them and looked as if he was going to cry. "I can 'ardly believe it meself. Great man, that Dumbledore." Hagrid wiped his blossoming tears on the dead polerat.

"Oh but enough of that! Ye three are in me firs' ever lesson! Bin up since five getting' everythin' ready. Hope it goes okay… Me, a teacher." Hagrid shook his head and after the three gave words of encouragement he began to walk to the staff table.

"What has he been getting ready?" Ron said, nervously after Hagrid was out of earshot. Hermione gave him a 'look'. "I am sure it will be fine, Ron. Never mind that for now though, look up at the staff table." Hermione pointed to where Hagrid had just sat down. "Look who isn't there."

Harry followed Hermione's pointing finger and saw two missing seats that were almost always filled. "Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall." Harry answered, looking back to his friends. "Do you think they are with the kid from yesterday? Maybe he woke up?" Ron gave a snort of disbelief. "Unlikely. Did you see him yesterday? I would be surprise if he ever woke up."

Ron returned to his seat and the other two followed, Hermione looking affronted. "Ronald! Don't you say that! I am sure Madam Pomfrey can heal him in a snap."

Ron shrugged as he began to shovel some food into his mouth. Harry looked over at Hermione with a doubtful look. "You have to admit Hermione, he did look pretty bad." Ron sat there nodding with a mouthful of food. Hermione crossed her arms and looked away.

"Well _I know_ he is going to be alright."

* * *

 _Darkness swirls around me. I can feel it, biting at me with its greedy maws, hoping to claim me as its own. I had my sword and shield drawn, slashing this way and that. Fear welled up inside my heart but I kept slicing. It was the only thing I could do. The Darkness hissed at me, and whispers of promises and power slithered into my ears but I paid no heed. I kept fighting. I will always keep fighting. Even when I am tired and battered and broken, I will never stop fighting this or any Darkness. I will not._

 _I heard laughter and as I turned the darkness began to mold into one being. It was an amorphous blob of horror and nightmares. I gritted my teeth and I prepared to fight against it. It writhed in hatred before it suddenly split into two shapes. A massive demon Boar, and a large slimy Snake. They charged and as I raised my shield a lightning bolt came from nowhere and struck at the Snake._

With a yell, Link shot up in the bed, the covers flying off him to the ground. He was breathing heavily, and could feel sweat drip from his forehead. He swiped at it and tried to control his breathing. Closing his eyes he began repeating 'Just a dream' over and over in his head like a mantra, before he opened his eyes and was about to prepare for work at the ranch. That is until he realized to things.

He wasn't in his tree house. And 2. His entire body hurt.

He grunted in pain as he tried to move around but found it very hard to do. He looked down at his body and found it covered in bandages. He groaned and fell back onto his bed, and then immediately groaned again as that caused even more pain. He chided himself, and then from his bed he began to examine the room he was in. Unfortunately he was not able to look at much as a curtain was in place. He gave a sigh, and pushed his head back farther into the pillow.

He must be in a hospital of some kind. He assumed that there would be nurses or doctors nearby and began to call out. As he did though, Link was surprised at how cracked and painful and weak it was. He called out again, trying to be louder, but failing. Just as he prepared to try once again to call out for a nurse or doctor, the curtains were pushed aside and an elderly woman stared down at him with surprise, concern, and relief all at once.

"Oh, thank heavens you are awake." She said as she went to his side and started fussing at him. Link tried to protest and ask her where he was, but before he could get a word out a glass of water was pushed into his hands. "Drink." She commanded sternly and without protest he drink. As the cool liquid ran down his throat he felt at bliss. He went to chug the entire thing down, but the elderly women quickly snatched it away from him and pushed another cup in his hand. "Now this." She said, and Link once again, drank without protest. This was clearly not water, and was bitter tasting. Drinking it however he began to feel like his body wasn't as broken.

"How do you feel?" She asked as he gave her back the cup.

"Better." Link answered his voice still a little raspy. It was like he hadn't spoken in years. "Still thirsty though. May I have some more water?"

"Of course dear. Here. Now, what still hurts?" She gave Link a refilled cup of water which he graciously drank, and then obediently told her what still ached. She nodded, and said that she would go and prepare more potions for him, and then went to shut the curtains again.

"Wait." Link said, making the elderly women stop. "Where am I? And who are you?"

"My name is Madam Pomfrey, and I am the Matron at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is where you are." She said promptly, but not unkindly. "Now rest, I will wake you when you need more potions." Before Link could protest, the Matron shut the curtain and he heard footsteps leading away from him.

He gave a sigh and turned his blue eyes up towards the ceiling. Hogwarts? He didn't know of any such place called Hogwarts in Hyrule. And as far as he remembered the only place to formally study magic was at Castle Town. Hyrule Castle would offer to take up potential wizards and they would be taught by royal tutors as long as they showed proficient talent. There was no school for it as very little people in the kingdom sought after it. Most were content with their lives as farmers, craftsmen, and shop-owners. Hyrule was a very peaceful and lazy kingdom before the Twilight descended, very few even took up the sword like he, let alone magic.

Link however, was not one to worry. He was as laid back as it came, and all that mattered to him was that he was in a comfortable bed. He made himself comfortable, closed his eyes, and was close to falling back to sleep, when he heard heavy doors opening, and a kind voice speak.

"Madam Pomfrey, has our guest awaken?"

"Yes, he woke just a few minutes ago Headmaster."

"I take it then that he is in fine condition then? I would like to ask-"

"Absolutely not Albus. He may be better now but the boy needs rest. You saw him last night, how broken and mangled he looked. I healed all the major damage but he is still exhausted and needs more time to heal."

"Poppy Please." This was a new voice. It was stern but kind and Link guessed it was from a woman. "We know his health comes first but the ministry needs to know what is happening."

"Damn to the ministry Minerva. This boy needs rest and I will not see him disturbed."

"Then fine, 'damn to the ministry', but what about our students Poppy? If this boy is a danger we need to know."

With a grunt of pain, Link sat up in his bed and swung his legs over to the side. If he had been observant, he would have realized his legs were much shorter than they should have been, but outside of dungeons and battles, Link was not an observant person. He reached forward and drew back the curtains to see Madam Pomfrey arguing with an old man dressed in bright purple robes, and an older woman who stood straight and tall. "It's okay" Link said, causing the two women to startle and the older man to turn and smile at him. "I feel fine enough to answer a few questions here and there."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Link, then at the two visitors, and then threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Five minutes Albus, that is all I am giving you, five minutes and then he goes back to resting." She pointed accusable at the older man who just raised his own hands up with a small smile. "That is agreed upon."

Link watched as the Matron walked to her desk and sat down, while his two visitors approached him. The older one pulled out a wooden stick, and with it summoned two chairs, as he and the woman sat down. They seemed as if this was a completely normal thing, so Link did not try to looked shocked by it, but he figured he failed.

"Now…" The older man began, speaking in a kind 'grandfather voice'. "My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster of the school you find yourself currently residing. This lovely woman next to me is Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress." The man now known as the Headmaster said, gesturing to himself and the professor next to him. He then turned his kind, twinkling blue eyes towards link. "May I ask your name?"

Link was staring at the Headmaster, with a kind of shocked and amused expression. "Wow, That is a lot of names for just one person." Link said, in an excited voice. "What did you have to do for all those names?"

McGonagall straitened up, and was about to scold the boy for his rudeness, but Dumbledore just chuckled at his comment. "Very little I am afraid." He said with a smile to Link. "Do not worry though; you may call me Albus if you wish. What may I call you?"

"I am Link of Ordon." Link responded with a respectful tone, as he fell onto the polities that Rusl taught him when he was a kid training as a swordsmen. "My master was Rusl of Ordon, and I have no Father to name." Link bowed his head, ignoring the small amount of pain it caused him. Though he hadn't had need of these formalities in a while, since his quest to stop Zant and Ganondorf was so important, now that he had a second to catch his breath it was actually nice to fall back on them. When he began learning how to wield a blade, Rusl pushed the importance that being a knight just wasn't your skill with a sword, but the respect and kindness you showed others. Just as quickly as he adopted the formal and respective, it was dropped as Link gave a cheerful smile and gave a small salute with his index and middle finger.

"You can just call me Link though. It's a pleasure to meet you."

McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at each other, McGonagall's face holding confusion and Dumbledore's face being carefully concealed. "I'm sorry, but we are not familiar with Ordon. Is it a village in Britain?"

"No, it is a small providence in the South of Hyrule." Link replied casually, as he carefully rolled his left hand, testing for pain. "I don't blame you for not knowing it, even citizen of Hyrule forget it from time to time. So I am in the Kingdom of Britain? I do not know of it, but I am unfamiliar with lands outside of Hyrule."

"I am sorry young man. But there is no such place called Hyrule." McGonagall said, peering at him. Link turned and looked at her confused. "Yes it is. It is where I am from. Maybe this kingdom just has not discovered it, we might be pretty far-"

"We are not a kingdom. And the entire world has been traversed several times, and there is no place called Hyrule young man." McGonagall said haughtily. "Now you should start telling the truth."

"I am telling the truth." Link responded angrily. "And where do you get off treating me like a child? I am a 17, a master swordsman, and chosen Hero of Hyrule! I do not appreciate you talking to me in such a way."

"Seventeen? Link, you can't be anymore than thirteen." Dumbledore interjected kindly, before McGonagall could reprimand him. "That's ridiculous. I am not…" Link started to say as he held out his arm to look at it, and saw how much smaller it was than usually. Link suddenly stood. Ignoring the pain that shot through his body, the blankets falling off of him as he looked his body up and down. He looked up at the two professors with a lost and confused expression. McGonagall had no longer looked stern, but more concern for the boy. "What… What is happening?"

"Maybe you should sit down, and tell us how you got here?" Dumbledore said in a soft, kind voice, and Link nodded numbly as he climbed back on his bed. "There is a lot to tell. Where should I start?" Link asked, as he went through his adventures in his head.

"I find that the beginning is usually the best place to start." Dumbledore said with a small smile, and Link gave a nod and he started at the beginning. He told them of how he lived a peaceful life in Ordon, being a rancher and being trained by his mentor Rusl. He spoke of how the creatures in Faron woods started acting up, and how he had to go rescue Talo. Link told them how the moblins came and took Ilia and the kids, and how when he tried to chase after them he found himself in a strange world of Twilight, and transformed into a wolf. (At this part in the story McGonagall leaned and whispered something about someone called 'Lupin' to Dumbledore.)

At one point Madam Pomfrey came in to tell them the five minutes were up, but Link wouldn't stop talking. It spilled out of him, every gory detail. He explained the times he had doubts, and he explained how heavy the world was on his shoulders. He found himself getting more and more tired as he relived the story, but it felt so good to let it out. His two listeners remained quiet through most of the story, only occasionally asking questions for clarity. Eventually Link got to the final battle with Ganondorf, Midna's sacrifice, and how he was about to be thrown into another realm.

"…And Ganondorf was about to take out my piece of the Triforce, something I wasn't even that aware of to begin with, when I saw the opportunity to stop him." Link said with a sigh, feeling heavy in the bed. "I used the last of my strength to take off his arm, and then push both of us into the vortex. And then…" There was a pause, before Link said shakily "And then I woke up here. Wherever here is."

Link closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, and a silence filled the room. It lasted for a while, before Madam Pomfrey broke it by walking up and declaring that it was time Link had some more rest. The two professors agreed, and they each got up to leave. Link sat, staring down at his lap when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the kind face of professor Mcgonagall.

"Don't worry, Link. We will find a way to get you home. Wherever that may be." She gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder, and Link thought about telling her not to treat him like a child again, but he realized he didn't mind as much right now as he smiled back at her. Suddenly a thought came to his head.

"Wait, the Master Sword, and my other equipment? Did they appear with me?" He asked, looking over at Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked over at him and gave a sad apologetic smile. "I am sorry Link. They only things that appeared with you were your cloths that were over sized at the time.

Link gave a nod at this. It would have been nice to have all his equipment because they had always shown to be useful in the past, but he guessed he could make do without them. He was a little concerned about the Master Sword, but he supposed that I he ever needed it again it would show up. Too bad about the Hero tunic though, being to big for him now. While he didn't think much of it at first, it began to grow on him.

"You know what." Link began as Madam Pomfrey was showing out the two professors. "I am actually feeling better, and I am feeling quite restless. Could I explore this school and it's grounds for a bit?"

Dumbledore was about to answer when Madam Pomfrey cut him off. "Absolutely not. You may feel better but you need rest. You still have injuries that need to be treated properly."

"Ah yes. Poppy is quite right." Dumbledore began, gaining a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Under no circumstance are you to _leave_ and _explore_ the grounds of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said sternly with a smile, and was about to leave when he added. "Also Link, you should be pleased to hear that we were able to clean and repair your cloths, as well as shrink them to your new size. Madam Pomfrey has them and will return them when you are ready to leave."

With that Dumbledore nodded and left, and Madam Pomfrey gave Link a 'Don't think about it' look, and closed the curtain placed around his bed. Link sat there, smiling to himself. So all he had to do was get his cloths back from the Matron and he could explore? It would be an easy task. He carefully parted the curtain and began to watch Pomfrey's patterns. This was just another puzzle to be solved, and he was great at puzzles.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, popping lemon drops into his mouth as he stroked the beautiful feathers on Fawkes, as he looked up at his head of houses. After he had gotten back from the medical wing he sent for Severus, Filius, and Pomona. They had gotten here rather quickly and together he and Minerva explained what they had been told by the young boy named Link.

"Are we really expected to believe this boy is from another world?" Severus asked with a sneer, rolling his eyes at the notion. "He is clearly lying. Or mad."

"Severus' snide tone aside, I think I agree with him." Filius said. "It sounds rather far-fetched."

"Yes but why would the boy lie to us?" Pomona asked, frowning at the two. "While it might not be the full truth, we shouldn't just label him a liar."

"We could always give him some truth serum." Filius said, mainly to himself in thought. "It would be a simple task for Severus, and then we would be able to find out for sure. Just slip it in his water and-"

"We do not need to subject the boy to truth serum." Minerva snapped. "Such a thing would both be illegal and immoral. Besides, even with it we would get the same results. Even if it isn't true, Link clearly believes he is from a land called 'Hyrule'."

"So we just let him roam about the castle?" Severus asked, looking towards Dumbledore. "He could be dangerous, Headmaster. Maybe we should hand him over to the Ministry?"

"I do not believe that will be needed, Severus." Dumbledore said, looking at his advisers. "I believe that Link is telling the truth. Even if he isn't I sense that he is a courageous and kind boy. He will not be any danger to us or our students." Dumbledore stood and Fawkes jumped on his shoulder. He walked to the window, and smiled, before looking at Severus. "Besides Severus, he will not be roaming the castle. Poppy has him under lock and key."

As he said this, he deemed it un-noteworthy that from his window, he could see a small figure clad in green, walking outside and heading towards the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, but between school and the difficulty of this chapter was for me, it took longer than expected. I am sorry if things feel rushed or forced, but it was hard getting all of these characters to mesh for their first interaction together. I rewrote it several times, and considered giving up all together. Thankfully though school has ended this week, and I was able to relax. This isn't my favorite chapter, but I plan on the next chapter to more than make up for it. Thank you for your support, and I would love some feedback. Especially with some advice on how to write Hagrid, since he was very difficult for me to get down.  
**

 **Disclaimer: All settings and characters in this story are owned by J.K Rowling or Nintendo. A small section in this particular chapter contained parts directly copied out of J.K Rowling's book; Prisoner of Azkaban, and I make no claims to that, or anything else that shows up here except my own ideas. Please support the official content of both Harry Potter and Legend of Zelda Franchises**

Chapter 3: Due Respect

The day was only half over and already Harry was experiencing a whirlwind of emotions and experiences, and very few of them were pleasant. First was his new Divination class, and all the things that went wrong with that class could fill a book. He, Ron and Hermione were almost late as they tried to find the class after breakfast, and had to rely on the help from a crazy Knight painting. Upon reaching the class, it was so filled with incense it was giving him a headache, and Professor Trelawny's droning didn't much help with it. The class was a joke, and right when Harry was beginning to enjoy himself while attempting to read Ron's tea leaves the Professor predicted his death.

Why did this always happen? Why couldn't he just come to Hogwarts and have a normal year like everyone else? Hermione didn't believe in Professor Trelawny prediction, but Ron and almost everyone else did, and that wasn't very comforting. First he learned that the maniac Sirius Black wants him dead, then the Dementors show up on the train, and now a stain on the bottom of a cup that is somewhat shaped like a dog is telling him he is going to die. Professor McGonagall made him feel a little better in Transfiguration class, but not by much.

At lunch Harry tried forgetting about everything, and he almost succeeded, but with Ron and Hermione arguing about whether Trelawny's prediction was right or not, he had a hard time doing so. Add in the fact that now several of his classmates were now working up the courage to ask him about the boy from last night, lunch did not turn out how to be relaxing. Thankfully though they were now outside and being on the castle grounds were already cheering him up.

The rain from yesterday had cleared up, and it was appearing to be a beautiful day outside. As he exited the castle he walked in-between Ron and Hermione who were not speaking to each other, but that wasn't new. Harry was going to enjoy the silence as they walked to their first ever class of Care to Magical Creatures. Before he could begin to enjoy the silence however, something caught his ear.

"Hey," Harry said, as he stopped and cocked his head to the side to hear the sound better. "Do you guys hear that?"

Ron and Hermione stopped and looked at him curiously. "Hear what?" Ron asked, before getting shushed by Hermione, who was struggling to listen now as well. Ron gave an annoyed look, and was about to tell Hermione off for rudely shushing him, when he heard something as well. It was faint, but it sounded like a song. It was high pitched, and it didn't sound like any instrument Harry had heard, though to be fair, he hasn't heard that many instruments.

"What is that? Where is it coming from?" Ron asked, still straining to pick up on the tune. Harry shrugged while Hermione looked around. "I think it is coming from the lake." Hermione said, after a pause, and the three of them looked in the direction of the lake. They looked out at the glistening waters, wondering if maybe somebody was down there. Harry thought he saw someone near the shore, but he couldn't really tell from this far away.

"I wonder who it is." Harry said, mainly to himself, still listening to the faint song. "And what they are using to make that noise" Ron added, squinting his eyes. Hermione was the first to look away, and started dragging the other two away.

"Come on, we are going to be late." She said, and reluctantly Harry and Ron began to follow her. "Whoever it is, I think they are using a leaflute." She added, as the two fell in step with her. Ron, who had forgotten that he was mad with Hermione, shot her a confused and curious look. "What is a 'leaflute'?"

"Leaflute is just a term for a leaf that you can use to whistle and make music with." Hermione explained, forgetting as well that she was angry with Ron. "My dad can do it, and is quite good at it."

"Why would you use a leaf to whistle?" Ron asked, making a face. "Why not just whistle yourself?" To that, Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly Ronald, why even ask if you are just going just be so… _Ron_ about it?"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

Thankfully, the argument didn't get a chance to begin as the three neared Hagrids hut. Ron and Hermione shot each other annoyed looks, but didn't say anything as they came to a stop with the other students. Harry frowned, having just saw Malfoy and his two lackeys and gave a small groan to himself. Great, they were having class with the Slytherins. Malfoy better behave himself in Hagrid's first class if he didn't want trouble.

Hagrid was standing by the door of his hut, beaming down at all the students. When everyone eventually arrived, Hagrid called everyone to follow him as he started towards the Forbidden Forest. For a nasty moment, Harry thought that they were being led into the Forbidden forest, but gave a sigh of relief when Hagrid strolled around the trees. Five minutes later, the class was standing outside a kind of padlock, though there was nothing in it.

"Everyone gather round the fence here!" he called. "That's it- make sure yeh can see- now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_ , which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their books shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn'- hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads.

"Yeh've got ter stroke em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look-"

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hands.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I- I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and Harry wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "So- so yeh've got yer books an'- an'- now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get em. Hang on…" He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God this place is really going to the dogs. That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him-"

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry repeated, clenching his fist.

"Careful Potter, there is a Dementor behind you-"

"Ooooooh!" Squeled Lavender Brown, pointing to the other side of the padlock. Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Harry had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons of their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hang at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Harry could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer-"

No one seemed to want to.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs. Don't never insult one, cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Harry had a nasty feeling they were plotting how to best disrupt the lesson.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, cause those talons hurt."

"Right- who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings. The hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Harry.

There was an intake of breath from behind him, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"

Harry ignored them. He climbed over the paddock fence.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then- let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy, now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much..."

Harry's eyes immediately began to water, but he didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye.

"Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry… now, bow…"

Harry didn't feel much like exposing the back of his neck to Buckbeak, but he did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up.

The hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right- back away, now, Harry, easy does it-"

But then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right- yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away, Harry moved slowly toward the hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he might' let yeh ride him!"

This was more than Harry had bargained for. He was used to a broomstick; but he wasn't sure a hippogriff would be quite the same.

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. Harry wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of him was covered with feathers.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the hippogriff's hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry; he just had time to seize the hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upward. It was nothing like a broomstickand Harry knew which one he preferred; the hippogriff's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of him, catching him under his legs and making him feel he was about to be thrown off; the glossy feathers slipped under his fingers and he didn't dare get a stronger grip; instead of the smooth action of his Nimbus Two Thousand, he now felt himself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the hippogriff rose and fell with its wings.

Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit Harry had been dreading; he leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling he was going to slip off over the beak, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. He just managed to hold on and push himself straight again.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry watched.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it…I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

Harry had not been looking at Malfoy, and was instead watching his friends make progress with their Hippogrif. He heard him however, and his heart sank as he turned to look upon the unfolding scene. What happened next happened so fast Harry assumed he had blinked and missed it. Buckbeak had reared up on it's hind legs, and was about to bring it's talons down on Malfoy when someone came sprinting over the padlock fence.

Malfoy gave a scream as someone tackled him out of the way from the sharp talons. He and his savior made a 'thud' noise on impact with the ground, and rolled slightly. Malfoy laid on the ground making pitiful groaning noises as his savior stood quickly, standing over Malfoy protectively, ready to guard against the next attack from Buckbeak.

Thankfully though Hagrid had not been frozen like the class, and was wrestling with Buckbeak, trying to get him back in the collar. This is the scene Harry's mind had finally processed. The stranger who was standing over Malfoy's body was holding a large branch in his hand, tense as he watched Hagrid try to restrain Buckbeak. When he was certain that the hippogriff was restrained, he relaxed and dropped the branch, moving aside as all the Slytherins rushed around Malfoy.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Squealed Pansy, as she dropped to her knees, and cradled Malfoy's head in her arms. Malfoy opened his eyes and sat up, and started to pat down his own body, checking for damage.

"Step aside!" Came the howling of Hagrid as he came to Malfoy's side. He roughly, though not meaning to of course, picked him up and started checking for any damage. "Yeh all righ'?! Not hurt are yeh?" Malfoy pushed him off and gave a sneer at Hagrid's concerned and scared face.

"Get off me you oaf! This is your fault! That creature almost killed me!" Malfoy straightened out his robes, making his glare switch between Hagrid and Buckbeak, who was fighting his restraints to attack Malfoy again. "When my Father hears about this he will make sure you are fired and that ugly creature is put down! And you-" He suddenly turned on the person who had talked him, to blinded by rage at this point to realize that is what save him. "How dare you. What makes you think you could-"

"What, save your life?" The stranger asked with a laugh. "Gosh I really don't know. Maybe you could try to be a bit more grateful huh? After all, it was your own fault?"

Malfoy looked affronted. "My fault!? That stupid creature attacked me-"

"Yes it did. Because you insulted it." The stranger said, losing his jolly tone. "I am not part of this class and even I realized that was a wrong thing to do. Maybe this will treat you about respect."

Malfoy's eyes grew wide with indignation and anger. "I will teach you respect!" He sputtered out, and his hand went for his wand, but before he could pull it out, the strange had jumped forward, and placed a shoulder into his gut. Malfoy fell back to the ground, dazed.

"You killed him!" Pansy shrieked, as she rushed to Malfoy's side, and Crabbe and Goyle stood between him and his assailment. This caused the stranger to laugh. "Please, I just disabled him before he could pull out his weapon, give him a few minutes."

The stranger then turned and walked to Hagrid, who was looking upon the scene with despair, unsure on how to handle the situation. The stranger offered his hand to him with a smile. "I assume you are the Instructor in charge? My name is Link. Sorry for the intrusion but I was wandering the grounds when I saw someone flying one of those creatures and I got curious."

Hagrid stared dumbfounded at Link, and numbly took his hand. He didn't know what to do. Just when it looked like his first day of teaching was going well, he had somehow messed it all up. Thankfully no one got hurt, but it was a blow to his confidence.

"Uh, Thanks." Hagrid said, blinking. It didn't register with him that this was someone who should not have just been wandering around. Hagrid, despite all his kindness and loyalty, was a little slow on the uptake, and he was to focus on trying to recover his lessons. "Yeh part of me class? What house you in, Slytherin?" Hagrid looked at his green clothing.

"Oh no, I am not a student of this school." Link said cheerily. "I arrived here unexpectedly last night. I woke up in the infirmary not that long ago and I was just wandering around. Like I said, I saw someone flying around on one of those beautiful creatures, and I came to see what was up."

"Las' nigh'…?" Hagrid said slowly, before realization dawned on him, and the rest of the students watching on. "Ye're the boy who fell in the Gryffindors table!? Wha're you do'in up and roamin about!? You need res' and to talk to the Headmaster!" Yeh shouldn't be up!" Hagrid quickly picked up the boy, and started briskly walking towards the castle.

"Class dismissed! Follow me to the castle!" He hollered behind him, as all the students excitedly followed him, all thoughts of what happened with Malfoy and the Hippogriff left out of their minds. Link tried to object but Hagrid just kept shushing him and lecturing him how he needed to rest and get better and how after his injuries he had no right to walk around. Eventually the boy just settled down, accepting the fact that this giant man was not letting him go.

The class followed behind Hagrid at a walk, excitedly talking about how the mysterious boy had showed up. Malfoy tried to moan about Buckbeak and the assault the boy named Link did to him, but no one seemed all that interested. Harry, Hermione, and Ron was at the back of the group, with Hermione beaming at the other two.

"See, I told you he would be fine! Madam Pomfrey is one of the greatest healers around."

"Yeah, guess you were right." Harry said, his eyes looking from Hagrid to Malfoy. "But did he really have to step in front of Malfoy?"

"Harry! Don't say that! If he hadn't saved Draco then who knows what would have happened to Hagrid." Hermione said, and Ron and Harry gave a reluctant nod. "He could have been fired. Now he has a chance to explain that it was Malfoy's fault."

"Yeah, but I still would have liked to see Malfoy get swiped by that big ole' chicken." Ron said, getting sharp nudged by Hermione and a laugh from Harry. He couldn't help but agree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings in this story are owned by J.K Rowling or Nintendo. I make no claim to anything but my own ideas. Please support the official content of both the Harry Potter and Legend of Zelda franchises.**

 **Chapter 4: Reflections and Review.**

The Gryffindor common room was abuzz with excitement as the third year students who had attended Care of Magical Creatures began to tell all the other Gryffindors about how the strange boy named Link saved saved Malfoy. This was around the fifth time the story was being told, and it wildly differed from the truth.

"He came out of nowhere, riding a Firebolt!" Shouted Dean Thomas.

"No, he apparated, and then picked up Malfoy and threw him to safety!" Lavender argued, with Parvati nodding beside her, and adding "He was so dashing."

"Thats rubbish!"

This continued for a bit, with Harry sitting in the corner with Hermione. Hermione was attempting to study, while Harry was listening to the stories, amused at how ridiculous they were. "Are you hearing this?" Harry asked Hermione with a grin. Hermione glanced up and rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately yes." She said looking back into her books.

Harry looked back at Hermione. "Are you not the least bit curious about what happen?" He asked. "How can you calmly do homework after what has just happened?"

"Of course I'm curious Harry, but there is nothing I can do about it now." She responded with a huff, and looked up at him again. "Though right now I am a bit more worried about Hagrid. You don't think they will fire him, do you?"

"No way." Ron said, appearing from the stairs leading to the dorms, and sitting down next to them. He offered Harry and Hermione a chocolate frog, which Harry took happily and Hermione politely refused the treat. "You said it yourself Hermione, since Lunk saved Malfoy, there is no way for him to blame anything on Hagrid." He unwrapped his own frog, and took a big bite of it.

"His name was _Link,_ Ronald." Hermione said with a frown. Ron gave a uncaring shrug, making her scoff. "And I know know what I said, but I am still worried. You know how Malfoy and his father are, they could still try and get Hagrid in trouble for Buckbeak trying to attack Draco. They will say that Hagrid is unfit as a teacher."

"It was Malfoy's fault though!" Harry said, frowning.

"I know that Harry, but Malfoy won't admit it."

"Well the big ol' chicken didn't lay a talon on him, so its not like they can do anything, can they?" Ron asked, and Hermione slumped her shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't think so at first, but maybe. I'm just worried is all."

"Well you shouldn't be." Harry said, as Ron was opening the chocolate frog he had originally offered to Hermione. "Malfoy didn't get hurt ("Pity" Ron murmured) and everyone is way to focused on this Link kid. Even the Slytherins. I think the ministry is going to be more concerned about that, then Malfoy's stupidity."

"I suppose so." Hermione said. Feeling better, she snatched the chocolate frog from Ron before he took a bite. "Oi!" Ron yelled, as Hermione ate the frog with a grin and Harry just laughed at him. Thankfully, before they could start arguing, Percy walked up to Harry, his nose high in the hair, and his chest puffed out in importance.

"Ah Harry, there you are. The Headmaster has asked me, as Head Boy, to ask you to go to his office. Here is the new password." He presented a small piece of parchment to Hary.

"More like Head errand boy." Ron muttered, earning a glare from his older brother. Harry stifled a laugh, and thanked Percy. Percy walked off, and Harry turned to his two friends, with a confused look on his face.

"Why would the Headmaster want to see me?" He asked, as Ron shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with Sirius Black." Hermione said, her eyes going wide. "Maybe they already caught him.

"As if Harry has ever been so lucky." Ron said with a snort. "I bet you it has to do with Lint. Maybe he really _IS_ your long lost twin! Wouldn't that be something."

"Don't start with that again." Harry groaned as Ron laughed. He got up, and waved goodbye to his two friends and headed out of the common room. He started down the tower, wondering what Professor Dumbledore wanted with him. Maybe Hermione was right and they did get Black, he thought hopefully. That meant that the Dementors would leave and he would never have to think of them again.

Though what Ron said was also true, when has he ever been that lucky? With a sigh he arrived at the Gargoyle that lead to the Headmasters office. He glanced at the scrap of parchment that Percy gave him. "Fudge Flies?" Harry said, and the Gargoyle leapt to the side. Harry stuffed the parchment in his pocket and began to walk up the stairs. When he got to the door he could hear voices coming from inside. Carefully he held his ear to the door.

"Honestly Albus, I should have been notified immediately! Not the day after!" The voice sounded like the Ministers. "This could be a matter of grave importance."

"I wanted to wait until I knew more of the situation." Dumbledore replied calmly. "I didn't want to waste your time with nothing."

"Nothing!? I would say that a boy being able to suddenly appear in the middle of Hogwarts, which is protected by only the most powerful of wards, would be more than nothing! What if the boy is in league with Black!?"

"Oh yes, Cornelius. Sirius Black, a powerful and deranged murderer, way of getting into the castle is through a maimed thirteen year-old boy." Someone said dryly. Harry believed it was Mcgonagall.

Harry decided to knock now. He felt bad for listening in this long, and didn't want to witness a duel between Professor Mcgonagall and the Minister. Well maybe he did, but not enough to get detention. The argueing abruptly stopped, and then he heard Dumbledore say "Come in."

He opened the door and was met with the smiling face of Professor Dumbledore. The Minister and Mcgonagall were there as well, glaring at each other, before the Minister looked away and smiled at Harry. "Ahh Harry, welcome my boy, welcome! How has your first day at Hogwarts?"

"Hello Minister." Harry said politely. "It's been… eventful."

"So I hear." Fudge said, shooting a look at Dumbledore and Mcgonagall. "Hopefully though, it will settle down this year. We don't want anything to er, happen to you. Hopefully the rest of the year will be nice and quiet" The Minister gave a strain smile, before looking at his watch, then back at Dumbledore. "Well I really should be going, but we will talk about this more Albus. And before anything else happens I want Aurors to talk to the boy! And that is my final word on it Minerva! With all this Black nonsense going on we can't be too careful." Fudge gave Harry a pat on the Shoulder, before heading to the door.

"Wait Minister!" Harry said suddenly, surprising both himself and Fudge, who turned to look at Harry with a surprised look. "Yes Harry?" He asked. Harry bite his lip, wondering if maybe he should just say nevermind. Like the minister said, he was busy. He looked back at Dumbledore, who gave a smile and a nod, and Harry looked back at Fudge feeling a bit more confident.

"I was wondering if I could ask you about Hagrid. He isn't going to get in trouble is he? It was Malfoy's fault! Not his! Malfoy didn't listen to his instructions and he provoked Buckbeak!"

Fudge went wide eyed, and looked at Dumbledore. "Wait, what happened Albus?"

"You know how we spoke of the young Link saving a student?" Dumbledore began, and Fudge nodded. "Well it was Draco Malfoy he saved. Hagrid was teaching a class on Hippogrif's and it seems that young Draco accidentally let slipped an insult. Thankfully he was not hurt because of Link's intervention, and Hagrid able to quickly reign in the creature."

Fudge gave an exasperated look to the Headmaster. "He was introducing third years to Hippogrifs on their first day? Come now Albus he should have known not to do that. No wonder this happened."

"Hagrid did great!" Harry said angrily. "It was an amazing class and he told us not to insult them, but Malfoy wasn't listening, it is his fault!"

"Alright Harry, I believe you." Fudge said, in a calming voice. He sighed. "I think I do remember Lucious saying he wished to talk about your choice in teachers before I left Albus. This type of thing usually falls to the school governors but since no one was hurt, I will see what I can do. Good day Harry, Minerva, Albus." Fudge gave a nod to each of them, and left.

Harry stared after him, smiling slightly. Thank goodness, the minister would help ease the situation, maybe Hagrid won't get in trouble. He turned and saw the approving faces of the two professors, and suddenly felt a little embarrassed.

"Well done Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile, before gesturing to the seat across from his desk. Harry walked over, sat down, and then accepted the Lemon drop that was offered to him. "Now Harry, I am sure you are wondering why I asked you here, yes?"

"Is it about the boy who fell on the Gryffindor table last night? Link?" Harry asked hesitantly, really hoping that he didn't magically have a twin brother.

"That is what I told the minister yes, but you did just what I was hoping you would Harry. Exceptionally done."

Harry blinked, confused. "Really? That was it?"

"That was it." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Forgive me for asking, but why could you not just do that sir?"

"Because Harry, Cornelius only wished to discuss more grave matters. If I were to bring up the matter he would have brushed it aside for a concern of the school governors." Dumbledore leaned back into his chair and allowed Fawkes to jump onto his arm. "You however, brought a new perspective to the matter. So I thank you."

"You are welcome I suppose." Harry said awkwardly. "I don't really feel like I did anything though."

"On the contrary, Mr. Potter." Mcgonagall said, looking down at Harry with a fierce sort of pride. "You stood up for what you believed was right, and you tried to help a dear friend. You did a lot."

"Well said, Minerva." Dumbledore said with a smile, and then stood up. "Now you may go Harry, it will be time for dinner soon, and I am sure you would like to catch your friends up on what has happened." Harry stood up as well, with an embarrassed grin on his face. He turned to leave, before stopping himself.

"Professor, may I ask you something?"

"Why of course Harry."

"Link… where did he come from, do you know?" Harry asked, and Dumbledore shared a knowing look with Professor Mcgonagall, before looking back at him. "We have asked him. If you are to believe what he claims, then he comes from another world."

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it and frowned. That was… not the answer he was expecting. "Another world? But what does that mean Professor?"

"It means that we all have much to think on." The headmaster said cheerily. "Exciting I know. Now off you go Harry, I am sure you have more interesting things to do."

Harry disagreed wholeheartedly, he really wanted to know what Dumbledore meant by 'another world', but the look Professor Mcgonagall gave him persuaded him to leave it alone. He said goodbye to the two professors, and went to walk out of the office, before stopping. He remembered when Link appeared last night, the glowing triangles on his hand. Should he tell the Headmaster about it?

"Anything else, Mr. Potter?" Mcgonagall asked, and Harry shook his head, deciding that it was probably nothing. "No professor." He said, and began his journey back to the common room. He had a lot to tell Ron and Hermione.

* * *

 _Well that could have gone better,_ Link thought as he stared up at the ceiling of the infirmary. _It could have gone a lot worse as well, though,_ he added as he turned to lay on his side. Once again he was stuck lying in a comfy bed under the ever watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey, and while he was happy that the bed was soft, the gaze of the matron was infinitely less so. Apparently when she discovered Link had made a daring escape, she was equal parts worried and furious. Upon his return he could only hang his head in shame and embarrassment as she gave him a very stern lecturing on his health, before she took hold of one of his ears, and dragged him back to bed.

Unfortunately it seemed that his promises of staying put and resting did not convince the matron, as she no longer kept his bed concealed behind a curtain, and every so often she would look up from her work and glare at him, as if she was daring him to escape again.

Link sighed and turned onto his other side. He should feel tired, but honestly he was just too restless. Yes it hurt to move, but it was better than the alternative of doing nothing. Of laying here bored. Of wasting time in this new and exciting world. Of letting his guard down and letting his mind think of his time spent in-Link frowned and sat up with a huff. He looked towards Madam Pomfrey and was about to request that he be allowed to explore more, but her pointed glare made him rethink his actions, and with a huff he laid back down on his back.

He thought back to his little adventure around the school of Hogwarts. It had not been easy to sneak passed the Matron. After a few minutes of studying her and and learning her behaviors while at work, he learned that while working she was a very still and stoic person. Barely moving from her desk, or at all it would seem. One might have mistaken the matron for a statue, if you did not look at her ever moving eyes, fiercely studying her documents. When he was studying her she had only risen once to check on him, and he had pretended to be peacefully dozing.

Any other person may have given up at that point, but Link had learned through his adventures that there was always a way to overcome any obstacle. So he had quietly snuck to the back of the room, thankfully hidden by curtains, and climbed out the window. You might think that scaling a stone tower that was damp with rain in nothing but a gown would be difficult, and you would be right. After almost falling to his death a few times, Link managed to get into the room right next to the Infirmary. Thankfully it seemed to be an empty classroom. With a grin Link tried to slow his ragged breathing. His body was screaming in pain, but it was a sensation he had learned to ignore. He ventured into the hall, and tried to find a way to draw the matron out. Thankfully he didn't have to try hard, as he spotted a giant suit of armor right outside the door. It was much heavier than he assumed, and he blamed that on his new, younger self, but with a lot of effort he managed to topple it, and then dart back into the empty classroom.

As he hoped, Madam Pomfrey emerged at the loud clanging, and stared at the toppled suit of armor. She looked up and down the hall with a scowl, before pulling out a stick and waving it in front of the armor. Link quickly jumped back out the window, and scaled the outside wall as fast as he dared to, and once he was back into the infirmary, he dashed to the Matron desk. Thankfully she wasn't back in, and he opened drawers until he found a familiar Green tunic. He grinned, snatched it, and then dashed back into bed just as the door opened.

After that he waited a bit, pretending to sleep, before he was sure he could sneak out the window once more. In the empty classroom he changed into the Hero's tunic, smiling at the familiarity of it. He decided trying to brave the halls of the castle was a bit to risky, and out his favorite window he went. He climbed down the side of the castle, almost almost falling three times, before he made it onto solid ground. With a confident grin, he headed towards where he thought he had spied a lake. He had settled down there for a bit, playing some familiar melodies on a leaflute, before he spied a majestic flying creature. Filled with curiosity he followed it to a group of students just in time to save that one blonde kid.

Then he was carted back here by that giant of a instructor. With a sigh Link tossed onto his side again. He never did get to learn more about those beautiful winged creatures. It was a shame, that one that attacked that boy reminded him of Epona. A wistful smile formed on Link's lips as he thought back to his beloved horse. She too would have tried to stomp on anyone foolish enough to call her an ugly brute. Temperamental was the nicest word Link could think to call her. That, and spoiled thanks to Ilia, Link thought with a grin. He turned back onto his back, ignoring the irritable look he got from Madam Pomfrey. His grin slowly faded and he gained an expression of soft longing and loneliness as memories of Ilia flooded into his mind.

He thought of all the times she would come to him with a smile on her face, asking if he would take her on a ride on Epona. Sometimes they would go to the forest, back when it was safe, or sometimes they would just ride around the village. Thoughts of Ilia and Epona turned to thoughts of Colin and the kids. How they would run to him every time he got off from work at the ranch, begging him to take them on a new adventure. Except for Colin, Link thought sadly, closing his eyes. Colin never cared for big adventures like the other kids, at least not the loud ones. He always loved the quiet adventures; grooming Epona, telling stories, fishing, and other quiet activities.

Thoughts of the the kids turned to thoughts of everyone else living at Ordon village. He thought of his training with Rusl, and how the man always treated him with patience and kindness. He thought of working on the ranch with Fado, and the lazy days they spent just looking up at the clouds. He thought of Mayor Bo and everyone else, and how all practical raised him, and how proud all of them were. He doubted they were still proud. He couldn't fulfill his destiny, he couldn't defeat Ganondorf. His hands clenched up in fists. The only reason he was still alive was because Ganondorf decided to to kill him in favor of sending him to a realm of pain and suffering.

That was the only reason he defeated the Evil King; Ganondorf own hubris was his downfall, not him. He was to weak to protect everyone by himself, Link thought bitterly. The only reason he made it this far was because of the Princess and the imp Midna- Link sat up suddenly, eyes wide and filling with tears.

"Midna…" he whispered softly, ignoring Madam Pomfrey as she looked to him and asked if he was alright. He covered his mouth with one hand and wrapped his other around himself tightly, as he began to shake. Tears poured down his cheeks as the image of Ganondorf holding up the part of the Fused Shadow that Midna always wore came to his mind. He was shaking really bad and Madam Pomfrey was beside him, trying to calm him down but Link continued to ignore her. Midna was dead. At the time, when he was facing Ganondorf he had repressed the grief and anger. _Mourn later_ , he had told himself, _you need to remain focus on defeating Ganondorf_.

Now however, there was no threat of Ganondorf and no way to focus on something else. It hit him like a tidal wave. The despair at losing someone close, the anger at not being able to do anything about.

"Midna," he sobbed out, leaning into Madam Pomfrey as she wrapped her arms around Link, whispering words of comfort.

"Midna I am so sorry"

* * *

 **Hyrule Field.**

The storm that had raged over the peaceful of kingdom of Hyrule had finally broke, and the soft light of the setting sun blanketed the peaceful Kingdom. Most of the inhabitants had taken shelter in their homes, surrounded by those the loved. If they took notice of the storm lifting they smiled out at the sun, and if they didn't notice they felt something in their heart lighten. Something had changed, and everyone could feel it. Yes, the citizens of the kingdom thought, something good has indeed happened on this evening.

One person, however was not smiling, content and happy. She was not surrounded by those she loved, and she was not in the comfort of her home. No, she had witnessed the raging storm up close and personal, and she knows that this peaceful mingling of light and shadows was hard earned, and it did not come without loss and sacrifice. Standing in the middle of the vast fields of Hyrule, the Princess Zelda stood very still, staring at an empty point in the air.

"Link…." She whispered, her voice tight with emotion. She went to take a step forward.

"I…" whatever the Princess was about to say was interrupted by a bright light on a hill ahead of her. Her eyes were torn away from the empty spot in which Link vanished, and she was met with the sight of the four Great Spirits. Their light was brilliant, but gentle, and inside of it stood a single figure.

The spirits slowly faded away, and Zelda stood staring at the new figure. Something about them seemed familiar to squinted before letting out a small gasp. As the figure slowly stood and descended down the hill to her, the Princess couldn't help but smile. Despite the loss and the sacrifices made to end the storm, the Princess found herself agreeing, only slightly, with her people.

Maybe something good has happened.

 **Author's Note: I hoped you really enjoyed the chapter, and I am sorry for the incredibly late update. I don't know when the next chapter will come, but I want you all to know that I am not giving up on this story yet. I want to thank everyone who continues to read and like this Fic. You all mean the world to me. Take care of yourselves and hopefully I will see you soon with a new chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings in this story are owned by J.K Rowling or Nintendo. I make no claim to anything but my own ideas. Please support the official content of both the Harry Potter and Legend of Zelda franchises**.

 **Chapter 5: Rebuilding Hope.**

The days that followed the defeat of Ganondorf and the disappearance of Link were some of the hardest the Princess Zelda had to deal with. Thankfully, she had the Princess of the Twili to help her. After the reunion between Midna (now having regained her true form) and Zelda, the two had set to work on restoring their respective Kingdoms. Thankfully most of the damage Hyrule had sustained in Zant's and Ganondorf's invasion was undone by Link and Midna as they quested for ways to defeat the two evils. There was still work to be done in getting rid of the roving bands of monsters, who still sought to set up some sort of base in the lands, even without the Evil King. There was also several negotiations between the Gorons and Zoras, concerning what had happened and how it could be prevented if it should happen again.

Unfortunately Midna had much more trouble in restoring her kingdom of Twilight. The magic Zant used to twist and corrupt her people was strange and powerful. Those she did return to their true forms still held scars of what happened, both physically and mentally. Midna however had helped from Zelda and together the Twili tribe was slowly recovering.

In those months there existed a peace between the world of Shadows and the world of the Light. Against the consul of the Sages, and against Midna's own instincts, the two royals decided to not only keep the door between the Twilight world and Hyrule open, but they encouraged cooperation between their two people. Very few actually traveled between the world's, but the offer was still there, and for now that was enough.

Even when the troubles in their Kingdoms had quieted down, Midna and Zelda still sought out each other's company. Originally what sparked their close friendship was their sorrow over what happened to Link. Zelda had not known Link well during their short acquaintance and would gladly ask Midna stories of the adventures she shared with him, happy to learn more about the brave hero who saved not only her life, but the lives of her subjects. Midna was happy with the situation as well, happy to brag about her parts in the adventure, and really grateful she had someone who would let her talk about Link, and just how much she missed him. Over time their friendship extended beyond just lamenting Links sacrifice and formed into something real and close, and the two were soon rarely seen without the other.

Of course Link remained on their minds constantly. During the first efforts in rebuilding their Kingdoms, Midna and Zelda fought bitterly over what should be done. Zelda was focused on fixing the damage Zant and Ganondorf had caused, while Midna wanted to place every effort on finding Link. Zelda would calmly explain how their people came first, while Midna screamed in her face, tears in her eyes. Link came first to her. She had spent months with the young man, constantly going through life and death moments, as well as sharing quiet moments of tender friendship. They were betraying Link, she had screamed at Zelda. They needed to find him no matter the cost. She had to. She had to save her friend, her….

Zelda had embraced the Twili Princess on many occasions, and allowed her to mourn. Eventually Midna came to Zelda side of thinking, and began efforts to heal her people. Both knew however, that once that was done, efforts would be directed into finding their lost hero. That day, may be today.

Midna stepped through the Mirror of Twilight, and an impish grin graced her regal features as she saw the trembling features of the incompetent guards of Hyrule castle. The Mirror had been moved from its home in Gerudo Desert to the the castle. Many of Zelda advisors were against this, fear of another invasion heavy on their minds, but Zelda had stated she trusted Midna and the Twili completely. It was a sentiment that tugged at Midna's cynical heart, that's for sure.

She gave the trembling guards a wink as she walked out of the room, laughing, and before she could start to head to the Princess' chamber, she heard footsteps hurrying towards her position, and she gave a sigh. Despite visiting the castle almost every day, that annoying captain always insisted he supervised her visit. No doubt when the Mirror activated, one of the trembling toads ran off to fetch their boss. She rolled her eyes and began walking, when suddenly a tall muscular man in big shiny gold armor appeared before her, scowling.

"I don't remember the Princess summoning your presence today, _creature"_ The captain snarled, as he always did at her. Midna gave another sigh and gave him an annoyed look. What little hair he had on his balding head, was made up for with his rather large, bushy orange mustache. It looked rather ridiculous, and not for the first time Midna really wanted to pull on it. Hard.

"Well I just like to keep you on your toes I suppose." She replied, narrowing her eyes. "And besides, I just so love hearing the clanging metal sound that results from your soldiers shivering cowardice. Can't go a day without hearing it."

The rather shiny captain glared at her with anger and took a few steps forward, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Do you dare insult my men, _monster?"_ The captain said, in a voice that Midna assumed was suppose to be threatening, but came out sounding more like a frog. Midna grinned a cruel grin and closed the distance between them, placing her face mere inches from his ugly mustache.

"I have actually that a soldier is only as good as their commanding officer, so I guess that means I'm insulting _you."_

The shiny captain's mustache made an indignant rustle, and he drew his sword, as Midna prepared a spell to make him quite intimate with the wall, when a sharp voice cut through their hostility.

"That will be quite enough."

The two froze, and turned to look down the hall to see the Princess Zelda looking down with a calm annoyance. She was accompanied by her royal guard, two advisors, and her personal bodyguard, Impa. Unlike Zelda, Impa did not try to hide her annoyance, and was sending a piercing glare at the shiny captain. Midna adopted her impish grin, while the shiny pain in her butt stood tall in attention, saluting the princess.

"How many times must I have this conversation with you two." The Princess said, making her way towards them. "Captain Loyahl, you are to treat _Princess_ Midna with utmost respect when she is here." Zelda said, stressing Midna's royal title, as the captain sunk into a deep bow to Zelda. "I will not tolerate your animosity towards her anymore. Disrespect a honored guest one more time, and I will speak to Impa about your reassignment. Am I clear?"

The captain was now on his knees, practically begging for forgiveness, as Midna held her hand to her mouth, laughing slightly as he was reprimanded. "And you, Midna." Zelda said suddenly, turning to the Twili, and causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Must you provoke everyone? These are respected men and women who serve Hyrule. Instead of scaring and insulting them, try showing them a bit of respect, please."

Midna looked at the shiny captain, then looked back at Zelda with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile. "Respect is earned princess."

The Princess sighed, "So it is." She muttered, before looking at the growling captain. "You are dismissed, captain. Midna, join me. A few friends will be meeting us for an important talk."

Zelda turned and began walking down the corridor, towards the library. Midna quickly fell into step beside Zelda, aware of the fact that Impa was now watching her like a hawk. That unnerved her a bit. The Sheikah woman was defiantly imposing.

"So princess." Midna began cheerfully, glad to put the thought of the shiny captain out of her head. "What friends are we meeting? And why am I only stumbling on this meeting by chance?"

"You knew them once as 'The Resistance', though now they are known as 'The Protectors'." Zelda responded, ignoring the accusatory tone Midna had. She knew the Twili well enough to know she was just trying to get a rise out of her. "As to why I didn't summon you, I wanted to get them well informed before you were brought in. It will be a sensitive subject to a few of us, and you tend to be rather confrontational at time."

"Confrontational?! Me? Princess you wound me." Midna spoke with mock hurt in her voice as she grinned. "I am only ever on my best behavior."

"Yes, that was abundantly clear a few moments ago." Impa said, sharply, causing Zelda to smile as she tried to fight back a laugh, and Midna to look at her mock offended.

"I will have you know, my dear Impa, that I was merely defending myself. Captain mustache started it."

"Yes well try to not to let it happen again please" Zelda said diplomatically. "Well are trying to bring peace between Shadows and light. It would set a good example if you tried to get along."

Midna rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "All right all right, I will be a model Princess from now on. So what is this super secret sensitive meeting we are about to have."

Zelda stopped, as her guards stepped forward to hold the doors to the royal library for them, and she looked at Midna with a small smile, and hope in her eyes.

"Well, since peace has returned truly, I thought it was time we get our Hero back."

* * *

Colin stood in the center of the bustling Castle Town, starring at the new statue placed in the fountain a few months ago. On a pedestal a stone warrior stood, a fierce expression on his face, a sword drawn and a shield raised high. It looked like this stone warrior was ready to jump off his pedestal and fend off some evil horrendous monster. Colin stared at the familiar stone face, wondering how it could look so foreign to him. The young boy's eyes fell to the plaque on the statue, and read the important looking words.

 **LINK OF ORDON**

 **HERO OF HYRULE**

 **BRAVELY SACRIFICED HIMSELF**

 **IN ORDER TO DEFEND**

 **THE LAND OF HYRULE.**

 **MAY OTHERS OF HIS COURAGE**

 **RISE TO PROTECT US.**

Colin stared at the words, feeling nothing in particular. Was that right? Shouldn't he be feeling something? Shouldn't he feel sad, or inspired, or pride? Instead he just felt empty, as he looked back at the fierce looking stone man calling himself Link. He wasn't Link though. This was the Hero of Hyrule, defender of the weak and enemy to evil. This was a person who knew only fierceness and war. That was not Link.

Link was kind, and funny, and lazy. Link was a ranch hand who was skilled with the sword and the pride of Ordon village. Link was a goof, who enjoyed running around the village causing trouble with the other kids. Link was someone who spend an entire day just listening to what you had to say. Link was someone who made mistakes too. He was someone who lead a wild boar into the village. He was someone who got yelled at, and told he could do better. He was someone who did better. Link was his friend.

Colin clenched his fist and looked down, overwhelmed by the nothingness he felt by looking at this statue that was not Link. Link was gone. He wasn't coming back.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped, and looked up at the concerned face of his Mother. "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked softly, knowing he wasn't.

"I'm sorry. I just…" he began, looking at his mother, then looking at his baby sister she held in her arms, then back at the statue. "I just miss him" he said softly, ashamed of his own weakness. His mother pulled him close in a half hug.

"I know you do sweetie. We all miss him. And you know what? It's okay. It's okay to miss him."

Colin looked away, not wanting his mother to see the tears growing in his eyes. He swiped at them, then began to walk towards Malo Mart. "I'm going to go back to Beth and the others." He said, wanting to get away from the statue of not Link and his mother quickly. Uli gave a sigh and looked after her son sadly. Link's sacrifice hit everyone in Ordon badly, but Colin seemed to take it the hardest. She looked at Links statue, looking at its fierce face.

She smiled sadly, and let herself get lost in thinking of Link. She remembered how he he constantly came around, seeking instruction and praise from Rusl. Her husband was like a father to the young orphan, and he was like a second son to her and Rusl. "Oh Link…" She muttered sadly. "We all miss you so much."

Uli was snapped out of her reverie as her newborn daughter began letting out small cries, letting Uli know she was hungry. Uli smiled, and walked to a nearby bench, and began feeding her daughter.

Back at Malo Mart, Colin entered the busy store, and looked around for Beth. It was strange, she used always made fun of him with Malo and Talo, but after he saved her from King Bulbin she began acting really nice to him. Then after they heard that Link was gone, she was to one to come and comfort him. He began to think of her as a really good friend, and was able to talk to her about a lot of stuff. It was nice.

He spotted her lecturing Talo about behaving himself when he was here, and Colin walked over to them. All the kids from Ordon where here. Him, Beth, Malo and Talo, as well has his mom, and Beth's mom Sera. His dad was at Castle Town as well, but he had important business at the castle with the Princess. When his father first said he was making a trip to the Castle, Colin had asked if he could come along, having really wanted to see the statue they had made of Link. Once news got out though, all the kids wanted to come, with the exception of Ilia, so Colins mother and Beth's mom offered to watch the kids.

Malo was currently running his store, as he rarely got to visit Castle Town so he wanted to get a feel for what the customers wanted. It amazed Colin how savvy of a businessman Malo was for such a young kid. Sera was helping Malo at the counter, having taken him under her wing when she learned of his shop's success. Talo, after escaping the lecture from Beth was looking at all the merchandise, and begging Malo to give him something for free.

Beth rolled her eyes at Talo, then turned to Colin and smiled brightly at him. She was so pretty when she smiled, Colin thought and couldn't help smiling in return.

"There you are!" Beth said sweetly, grabbing his hand with both of hers. "Isn't this town soooooo amazing! We have only seen small villages, but this is something so amazing! It's all so glamorous!"

Colin smiled at her enthusiasm and wished he could share it. He preferred the quiet tranquility of Ordon. It was to crowded and loud for him here, but he was glad she enjoyed it. "I'm glad you think so. It's a bit to crowded for me though. I think I would rather go fishing at Ordon."

"You would." She said with a huff, letting go of his arm and putting her hands on her hips. She gave him an exasperated look before smiling at him again. "If it's too crowded for you we could go to the ally behind this shop and talk for a bit. If you want." Colin felt something warm in his chest. She always knew when he needed to talk somehow.

"Okay but after, I will take you shopping. I have some rupees I saved up from chores." Beth gave him a large smile that made his stomach flip, before grabbing his hand, telling her mom what they were doing, and leading him out back.

The entered the alley, and took a seat on the steps leading to the shop. She looked at him, expectantly for a minute, before he told her about the statue, and how he hated it. How it was nothing like Link. She listened patiently as he vented, before pulling him into a hug.

"I miss him to." She said softly, still holding tightly onto him. "I know he was older than us, and he didn't have to treat us nicely, but he did. He always spent time with us, and he made sure we knew he cared." She pulled away and swiped at her tears, smiling. "It's weird to think of Link as a big hero, isn't it?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Colin said, reaching other and wiping some of her tears away, causing her face to go red. "Remember how many times Mayor Bo would yell at him because he and Fado fell asleep and let the goats run loose. Not very Heroic." Colin said with a small laugh, and Beth began to giggle to. She leaned against him, and Colin's heart skipped a few beats.

"Yeah. He always got those goats back though. Talo would always run off to help him and they would make a game out of it." She sighed contently, nuzzling more into Colin.

Colin let the silence sit for a bit, before letting his head rest on hers. "Thanks for talking to me." He said softly. "I really needed it."

"Don't worry about it." Beth said, just as softly. "I like this."

They stayed like that for a bit, before they were interrupted by a grinning Uli asking if they wanted to go to the other shops. They both said yes, blushing brightly at having been caught sharing a moment. The rest of the day was good, as they spent running around Castle Town, allowing themselves to be kids in a new place, ignoring the fierce stare of not-Link.

* * *

 **Hogwarts Castle.**

Dumbledore was in his office, pacing as he was prone to do when a rather difficult problem was placed in front of him. The current problem he was facing went by the name of Link. It had been three days since he had spoken to the young man, and finally he was well enough for Poppy to let him go. Link was over joked and wanted to run around and explore that castle, and was a little irritated when he was placed in another room to be questioned by Aurors Bones and Shaklebolt.

That had just happened, with him standing watch and making sure they didn't mistreat Link, though he was certain they wouldn't. Kingsley and Amelia were a good sort, people he could rely on if what he dreaded ever came to pass.

During the interrogation, Link said exactly what he had told him and Minerva, just as Dumbledore knew he would. The Aurors were skeptical but Altus told them he trusted link completely, and reluctantly they went to report to the Minister. And now the problem presented himself.

Cornelius will undoubtedly want to have the both subjected to Veritaserum, and when it's proven the boy is proven to be speaking honestly, he will want him poked and prodded by the Unspeakables. They would want to know of this other world and how Link got here. That was unacceptable however, and Dumbledore would not allow.

He needed a way to keep the boy here, at Hogwarts, where he could monster the situation. Link had proven himself virtuous and brave, and a capable warrior, and that was someone he might be in need of. Plus the mark on his hand intrigued him.

Dumbledore paced and paced, before he sighed and sat down. He looked up and stared at the sorting hat, before a smile smile came to his lips, and his eyes began to twinkle. He was beginning to think of a plan.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now I want to quickly address Impa's involvement in the story. I know she is not in Twilight Princess, but I really enjoyed her character in past games, and I saw no reason she could not be in the Twilight Era. I will later get in to what makes her different than the other incarnations of Impa's, and where she was during the Invasion. Anyways I hope you are ready for Harry and Link to meet in Proper, because that is what is happening next chapter. I hope to see you guys there!**


End file.
